


Sweet Dreams, Sugar Nugget

by Princesslego995



Category: Punch-Out!! (Video Games)
Genre: Ally calls Sharonne Sugar Nugget, Comfort Fluff, F/F, Lullabies, Night Terrors, a little more fluff, because I'm feeling nice, but this is not a song fic, don't act surprised, it is good day to be not dead, it's cute, running out of creative things to say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28715367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princesslego995/pseuds/Princesslego995
Summary: Funny thing is that I got sleeby while writing this. Either there's some fucking witchcraft going on here or I need to fix my sleeping schedule. Probably the latter. (The Irish at the end translates to "I love you too.")
Relationships: Allison Mitchell/Sharonne Ryan
Kudos: 1





	Sweet Dreams, Sugar Nugget

It wasn't often that Ally couldn't sleep. But there was always an upside, they got to see Sharonne sleeping peacefully. Sharonne had wanted to be the little spoon tonight, to which Ally happily obliged. Not only did it make Sharonne happy, but since Sharonne's head was on Ally's chest, they had a perfect view of Sharonne's features. It was cute really. Sharonne spent the day bursting with energy, and not that the energy was a bad thing, but it was like when she was asleep, she was in a trance that allowed her to relax.

Of course, nothing good lasts forever.

Ally was actually starting to feel tired before she heard Sharonne's breathing speed up and felt her kick a little in her sleep. Ally knew what this meant, even if Sharonne refused to admit it. The Chainsaw Man was back, and he had a thirst for blood. Ally wasted no time in shaking their girlfriend awake, which thankfully didn't take too long.

"Night terror?" Ally asked knowingly, but with a caring tone.

"No..." Sharonne mumbled. Ally sighed a little before sitting themself up.

"C'mere Sharonne." They said while opening up their arms. Despite the height difference between the two, Sharonne was able to hug Ally and lean her head on their shoulder with little trouble. "Want me to sing for you?" Ally asked softly. Sharonne didn't respond verbally, but Ally felt her head nod. Ally had heard Sharonne sing one to her siblings before, and even though she didn't understand a word of it, she had memorized it on the occasion Sharonne would ever need someone to sing her to sleep.

"Yurikago no uta o, Kanariya ga utau yo. Nen'neko, nen'neko, nen'neko yo." Ally was playing with the ends of Sharonne's hair while they sang, smiling softly when they felt her breathing slow down back to normal.

"Yurikago no ue ni, biwa no mi ga yureru yo. Nen'neko, nen'neko, nen'neko yo." Ally silently and gently removed the bobby pin keeping Sharonne's hair tied back. It would be a literal pain to take out in the morning if it wasn't taken care of now.

"Yurikago no tsuna o, kinezumi ga yusuru yo. Nen'neko, nen'neko, nen'neko yo." Ally subconsciously started rocking back and forth, not noticeably, but it could still be felt by both of them.

"Yurikago no yume no, kiiroi tsuki ga kakaru yo. Nen'neko, nen'neko, nen'neko yo." Ally smiled upon hearing their girlfriend's gentle snores, indicating that she had calmed down enough to go back to sleep. "Alright, Sugar Nugget. Sweet dreams. And I'm always ready for a performance. Just say the words." Ally whispered as they tucked Sharonne back in. "I love you. I love you so much." With those words, Ally was able to fall into a peaceful slumber of their own, but not before hearing a small "tá mé i ngrá leat freisin" from Sharonne.

**Author's Note:**

> Funny thing is that I got sleeby while writing this. Either there's some fucking witchcraft going on here or I need to fix my sleeping schedule. Probably the latter. (The Irish at the end translates to "I love you too.")


End file.
